Bring Me to Life
by MsExpendable402
Summary: *GOING UNDER REVISION*
1. The Other Dixon

**Disclaimer: I don't own Walking Dead. No matter how many stars I wish on. I do own Calamity Jane!**

"_There are more dead people than living. And their numbers are increasing. The living are getting rarer". –Eugene Ionesco_

Prologue

_Somewhere in Texas…Two weeks after the outbreak._

I sat by his bed. Pressing a cool washcloth on his forehead, "I don't know what to do." I muttered.

He coughed up blood. "We've seen what happens….I don't." He hacked uncontrollably.

I backed away slightly. Lucien, our bloodhound, watched us from the corner of the room. "Matty,"

He finally caught his breath, "Please..Please Jane.." He begged. "I don't want to become one of those things." With a trembling hand, he gripped mine as hard as he could. "Please Jane. Put me out of my misery. Go find your brothers." He coughed again.

I gripped his hand, "I thought it was you and me, forever." I felt a tear slide down my cheek.

His lip quivered, "You're going to have to forgive me for breaking that promise." His body started to shake more as his fever grew hotter. "I will promise you this. I won't go through those pearly gates until you're by my side."

"O…Ok." I picked up his rigged silence gun. Tears began to blur my vision. "I love you."

A tear slid down his cheek as he took the gun. "I know." He put the gun to his temple and pulled the trigger.

I tried to keep my cries silent; hoping that the Psychos couldn't hear me. Lucien stood at the end of Matty's bed and began to cry himself. I knelt to the floor, and he hung his head low as he curled up by me. "It's okay, Boy." I chanted quietly. Not sure to whom I was trying to console more, me or him.

The next morning, I took Matty's body outside. I didn't have supplies to bury him, so I set up an area to burn his remains. He wanted me to go find my brothers. It will take me a while to find them, they live in Georgia. I know they're alive.

Because nothing can kill a Dixon, but a Dixon.


	2. The Apocalypse Happened

_Georgia. A couple months after the outbreak._

I stood at the doors of a large hospital. After double checking my shotgun and Glock 9, I grabbed my Home Wrecker compound bow. I slid an arrow from my quiver, "In, get supplies, and get the hell out." I whispered as I slid the door open. Lucien trotted right behind me.

_Check Right!_

_Check Left!_

_Uh-uh-uh, Calamity Jane. You were slow. Something could have been right there by you!_

Jesus. I haven't seen my brothers for a few years now. I still have them critiquing me in my head. I made my way slowly, watching the decomposing corpses for movement. _Morgan, why do you always put me on medical runs?_

I found a closet full of supplies. "Let's see…." I pulled the list out and started to stuff the bags. Lucien made a small woof by the door.

"Nurse?" I dropped the bag. Did I imagine that voice? I heard a cough. "NU…R..SE!"

Lucien stuck his head out into the hallway and whimpered. _How…..Wh…Someone is alive in the hospital? _I finished stuffing the bags and went on the search for the owner of the voice. I grabbed my trusty bow and nocked an arrow. After clearing a room with a Psycho that was wandering from wall to wall, I heard someone trip. I crouched down low and made my way back out to the hallway. A man stood there, wobbling. He wore nothing by boxers and a hospital gown on backwards. "You're…..You're….Alive?" I couldn't believe my eyes. Lucien watched him intently.

He looked at me curiously. "What do you mean?"

_He's got a bandage on and favoring his left side. _I raised the Home Wrecker bow, and pulled the arrow back. "What's the bandage for?"

His hands shook as he raised them in surrender. "I was shot."

"You weren't bit?" He cocked his head at me like dogs did when they were trying to understand their owners. I lowered my bow slowly, "You don't know, do you?" A Psycho was approaching the man; I pulled the arrow back and let it fly.

The arrow flew by the man's head and embedded into the skull of the corpse. The man turned and became slack jawed. "You just….Shot him!?"

"Say thanks for just saving your ass." I growled. "What rock have you been hiding under?" I pulled the arrow out and a nasty squelch of decomposing fluids made the man looked like he was ready to be sick.

"What is going on?" I grabbed his hand and half drug him to where a giant set of double doors were chained up. Lucien stood behind us as I showed him a few body parts laid around the doors. He began to shake as he read the warning on the doors.

DON'T OPEN, DEAD INSIDE.

The doors began to open, but the chains kept the Psychos from getting out. Disfigured hands stuck out in the crack of the doors. "The Apocalypse happened." I said as I opened the emergency exit. "If you want to live, I suggest you come with me."

"What's your name?" He finally asked when we got outside.

"Calamity Jane."

He grabbed me by my shirt collar. "I'm being serious."

"So am I," I grabbed his wrist to read his hospital ID tag, "Rick Grimes." I shoved him off me. We continued to walk. Rick stared at all the corpses, when one moved, he jumped back. This Psycho had nothing from the waist down. Her rotting intestines hung out and drug across the ground as he clawed her way towards us.

"What the hell?" Like it was just another day at the office, I grabbed my M48 Fighter knife and took stabbed the Psycho in the head. Rick stared at me, "Are they…..Alive?"

"Let's get to safety, and then I'll explain."

We continued our trek, when we crossed the walkway to a house. Rick suddenly ran in. "Lori!? Carl?!"

I rolled my eyes, "Sumbitch." I grumbled as I followed him in. He ran from room to room, crying out names. "Rick…Rick!"

He stopped and looked at me with red eyes. "Where's my family?"

How do I tell this guy that there's a chance his family is alive? And there's a chance they're one of the undead? "Rick….I.." He shoved past me went back outside. I rubbed my forehead, _Should have left him back at the hospital._

Who am I kidding? I couldn't live with myself if I did that. I turned to follow Rick, when I heard a sudden thud. "Rick!" I nocked an arrow and ran outside. "Ahh. Duane!"

"I got the sunuvabitch!" Duane announced like he won a trophy.

I chuckled slightly, "Kid, he ain't dead."

Morgan, Duane's father, approached with his gun raised, "Whattaya mean, Jane?"

**A/N: So I had this idea bouncing around in my head. It's eventual Rick/OC. Read and review, please!? :) **


	3. Don't get Bit

**A/N: I haven't abandoned my other story. I've been working some major overtime. I have ideas for both stories, just trying to find time to write is a killer. **

**Anyway. Thanks to those who hit the favorite/follow/review! :) You guys are awesome!**

After talking Morgan down, we took Rick inside. Duane and I boarded the doors and covered the windows. The Psychos will be coming out as soon as darkness sets in. Lucien curled up on the floor, continuing his chewing work on a bone from a bird he caught a couple days back. I walked room to room, double checking our barricades. When I crossed the bedroom doorway, and I couldn't believe what Morgan was doing.

"What the hell?"

Morgan looked at me like he was thinking of smacking me around. "Why the hell you keep bringing hurt people around?"

I looked over at an unconscious Rick. Morgan had tied him to the bedposts like that crazy lady did with her favorite author in that horror movie. _Fingers crossed Rick's ankles don't get broke. _"How many times do I have to tell you; he ain't bit!"

"Then why the hell does he have a bandage?" Morgan got into my face.

I shoved him back, "MORGAN! He doesn't know!"

Morgan looked at me curiously. "Doesn't know?" He scoffed, "Doesn't know what?"

"He doesn't know of the walking dead. I shot one that was about to bite down on his neck. He thought I shot a living person." I was getting pissed by Morgan thinking me being an idiot blonde. "I showed him the quarantined area in the hospital."

Morgan started to chuckle. "Well, Mr. Grimes. Where have you been the last few months?" Of course Rick didn't stir or respond. "Keep an eye on him. Let me know when he wakes. I'll get food started."

I changed the bandage on Rick's left side. Noting in my mind that sure enough, it was a bullet wound. After checking my work on his fresh bandage, I sat on the floor with my back against the wall. I began to nod off to sleep, when I heard Rick suddenly gasp for air. "Hey. It's okay." I said as I jumped up and went to his side.

"Okay?" He stared at me in confusion and anger. "I got knocked out and now I'm tied to a bed."

"Duane knocked you out. He thought you were a Psycho." I muttered as Morgan entered. "The other part was not my idea."

Not looking my way, Morgan whispered. "Leave us."

I didn't budge. Morgan turned to me and we glared at each other. He raised his pointer finger, "Get. Out." I finally gave up and left. Before closing the door, I looked at Rick with concern and worry. Rick's eyes widen when our eyes locked to each other. The door slammed in my face, I leaned against the painted wood.

"What are you doing, Jane?" I muttered.

_He ain't blood little sister. What happens to him is his own damn fault._

"Shut up Merle." I mumbled as I stepped away.

Duane perked up, "What'd you say?"

I shook my head. "Don't worry about it." I pointed towards the kitchen, "You want to help set the table?"

Duane jumped up to help me, as I dished out the food. He looked over and scrunched his nose. "Ravioli, again."

I chuckled. "Yeah well, the McDonald's is still closed." Duane laughed. Morgan and Rick came out of the room in one piece. Rick smiled at me. I gave Rick a slight nod. We sat down to the mismatched table set and Duane said grace.

We started to eat when Rick looked over at me. "Is someone going to finally explain what happened?"

"It's the apocalypse." Duane muttered.

Rick looked at Morgan and me. "So how…Did…the Dead become…"

Morgan shrugged, "It started out as strange occurrences. The first one was in Florida. Someone died from being bitten in the face by another human. Police shot the attacker multiple times; they didn't go down until a bullet was shot in the head. Then suddenly more and more similar stories popped up. The dead coming back and attacking the living."

Rick's face went white. "The dead attacks the living?"

"Is there an echo?" I grumbled as my fork dropped against my plate. "All you need to know is if you get bit or scratched by one of those things. That's it, you're goose is cooked."

Rick still looked like he was trying to process. "So they're not alive?"

"No." Morgan said calmly.

We ate the rest of the food in awkward silence. After cleaning up, I immediately took up my spot by the window to watch for the Psychos. Duane curled up on his makeshift bed. Lucien finally gave up on the bone for the night and curled up by me. Rick and Morgan entered as a car alarm went off outside.

I motioned to Duane to kill the lights. Through a crack in the boards, I could see the street was crammed with Psychos. "Something has them stirred up." I muttered.

"You sure it ain't nobody trying to get help?" Rick whispered.

Morgan interjected as he joined me at the window. "It's the same car that has gone off the past few nights."

Morgan, Duane, and I immediately froze as a familiar face started to walk up the steps to the front door. "Sh...She's here." Duane whispered. He ran to the bedroom and Morgan followed slowly after. I motioned for Rick to get away from the windows.

He watched the mystery Psycho for a bit then joined me by the wall. "So who is…."

"Morgan's wife, Duane's Mom." Rick just nodded. He made a face, like he was still trying to process what was going on. "…A penny for your thoughts?"

He looked up for a second then returned to staring into space, "Just trying to understand." He took a breath, "I get shot. Go into a coma. Wake up to hell on Earth."

I smirked, "Judgment Day as my Mom called it." Rick looked at me funny, "After she became a born again Christian, she would tell me stories from the Bible. 'Just want to make sure my little girl makes it to heaven, too.' She'd say as she constantly warned about the day that God would cover the world in darkness and mankind's fate would be revealed." I wiped a silent tear from my eye. Feeling a little awkward, I changed the subject. "You must have some serious luck. Spent all this time in the hospital during the apocalypse."

Rick chuckled, "There was a bed across my door. Someone tried to protect me from getting bit, I guess."

"One helluva guardian angel."

Morgan finally rejoined us, "He's okay. But he does want to know though. How'd you get shot?" Rick looked up smiling.

"What does he think, I'm deadly as Dillinger?"

"Then what were you, a cop?" I asked.

Rick just nodded. "A Sheriff's Deputy. Shot while trying to catch fugitives." The room got awkwardly quiet for a second as Morgan returned to Duane. "So what did you do before this?"

I felt a little unsteady. "Air Force. I was in Texas visiting my fiancée. The shit hit the fan, and it's been me and Lucien since."

He swallowed hard. "I'm sorry."

"My fiancée's last wish was for me to find my other family. My two brothers and my dad lived not far from here. But the house looked like they ain't been in it for a while."

"So where could they have gone?"

I shrugged, "I've been hearing Atlanta was a place of refuge for the ones not infected. They could have gone there I suppose."


End file.
